Recent efforts have been made to automate or semi-automate farming operations. Such efforts serve not only to reduce operating costs but also improve working conditions on operators and reduce operator error, enabling gains in operational efficiency and yield. For instance, agricultural machines may employ a guidance system to reduce operator fatigue and costs.